Creatures of Hetalia
There are many animals that appear in Axis Powers Hetalia. This article includes information about the character's pets and other animals that appear in the series. Pets Alfred's Whale When ordered to "go make friends" in Japan, Alfred befriended a whale. Later, the same whale is shown to be living in a pool in Alfred's backyard. It has a fondness for Toris, much to Tony's jealousy. Antonio's Bull A small bull sometimes shows up alongside Antonio to aid him. The bull charged into Sadiq Adnan's carriage after he kidnapped Lovino to break him free and was later used to carry him back home. He also attacked Francis from behind during The Battle of Garigliano. During the April Fool's fake news report, the bull sat next to Antonio with his own name tag that reads as 'cattle' or 'cow'. Antonio's Turtles Antonio was out in a resturant with Lovino in order to cheer him up when he exclaimed that even the turtle was worried about him. Lovino looked down to see a baby turtle sitting on his knee. When he looked up, he screams that baby turtles are all over Antonio. Antonio says that even baby turtles adore him, and Lovino yells at him. It appears that Antonio kept these turtles, as the later appear with him in several strips. Arthur's Magical Creatures Arthur has various magical creatures that appear before him, such as fairies, pixies, unicorns, and a little winged rabbit. Fanon has suggested various different names for his unicorn, and the green flying fairy-rabbit suggested as being Arthur's magical familiar. Australia's Koala Australia is shown to own a koala, which often looks very angry. Feliks' Pony Feliks reveals he has a pony to Francis and Arthur when they ask him if he has made preparations for a fight against Ludwig. Francis' Birds Francis has several small birds, all named Pierre, who are used to send letters and messages to Antonio and other nations. Feliciano commented on Gilbert's blog and asked if his bird could do the same. Gilbert's Bird Gilbert has a small yellow bird, which often rides on his head. He didn't know about the bird until he started a blog and someone emailed him about it. The bird does not have an official name, but is often called "Gilbird". Additionally, due to how the blog was set up, it is possible that "Gilbird" transforms into Raivis when patted on the head. Hanatamago Hanatamago is a small white dog who belongs to Tino and Berwald. She was able to talk in a Christmas special, and said that she wished she had a normal name like 'Charlotte', and that she didn't like the things Tino feeds her. Some fans theorize that she may possibly represent the Åland Islands, which are geographically located between both Sweden and Finland (while Hanatamago happens to live with both as a pet). Heracles' Cats Heracles' has many cats that live in his house and follow him around, parodying the large amount of stray cats found in Greece. Most of them are not named, as Kiku found out while talking to Heracles. Iceland's Puffin Iceland is often drawn with a puffin-like bird. Not much is known about it, besides that it follows Iceland and eats fish. Kiku's Magical Creatures *Voiced by: Hozumi Gōda (Kappa), Takahiro Mizushima (Youkai), and Yuki Kaida (Zashiki-warashi) Along with Arthur, Kiku also has a number of magical creatures, including a kappa, a youkai (in this case, a talking onion-head), and a zashiki-warashi. In Episode 30, Arthur is able to see and even talk to these creatures. They explain that back in the day, some humans feared them while others believed in them and could see them, Kiku included. However, in the new era, nobody acknowledges their existence anymore and they have become mere superstition. They also mention that they used to have conversations with Kiku, but, like everyone else, he has stopped believing in their existence. Kitty *Voiced by: Aki Kanada Kitty is a brown cat that appeared with Feliciano in Episode 13, and again with Kiku in Episode 19, as well as some random points in the anime. It is also slated to appear in Hetalia: Axis Powers: Paint it, White. Kokolo Cameroon is revealed to have a pet lion cub named Kokolo after his appearance in the special edition booklet of Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 3. Kumajirou *Voiced by: Ai Iwamura Kumajirou is a small polar bear who belongs to Matthew. He often forgets who his owner is, and in return, Matthew cannot remember his exact name. Ludwig's Dogs Ludwig has three dogs shown and named in canon: Blackie, Berlitz, and Aster. Blackie is believed to be a short-haired German Shepherd, Berlitz a Doberman, and Aster appears to be a Golden Retriever. A fourth, unnamed dog and its puppy have been shown in the trading card set. They appear to be Dalmatians. Ludwig has also briefly appeared with a dog and a cat in an early Christmas-themed strip. Netherlands' Rabbit In one strip, Netherlands is shown to have a pet rabbit with a heart-shaped spot on its back. The rabbit is able to communicate with Pochi, and reveals that its master has become lonely due to the conflict with Belgium. New Zealand's Sheep New Zealand has been drawn with a sheep on the Axis Powers Hetalia World Map from volume 3 of the manga. It parodies the fact that there are more sheep in New Zealand then there are people. Norway's Magical Creatures Norway is shown to have creature companions from Norse mythology. He's often drawn with a troll or a chubby green pixie/fairy, but is said to also have a nisse. Pochi-kun *Voiced by: Aki Kanada Pochi, or Pochi-kun, is a small brown (sometimes colored white) hybrid Shiba dog that belongs to Kiku. He is often shown with his master, and has appeared in a sketch with Hanatamago and another with one of France's Pierres. It is revealed in a later strip that Pochi is as reserved as his master, becoming angered when Netherlands's pet rabbit licked him and ordering it to take responsibility. Tony *Voiced by: Hiroki Yasumoto An alien who came to live with Alfred after the Roswell Incident. He seems to have hated Arthur ever since they first met, going as far as to call him a "f*king limey" ('limey' being a bad slang term for 'British'). He seems to be quite fond of toris, though, trying to abduct him with a spaceship and geting jealous whenever he spends more time with Alfred's whale. In one of the mini dramas, he ends his sentences with "bubu". Vash's Goats Eiger, Jungfrau, and Mönch are the names of Vash's pet goats, all named after Swiss mountains. He is pictured with one on the official Hetalia calendar. Gallery Arthur's Fae.jpg|Arthur and his group of magical creatures in Episode 11|link=http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_of_Hetalia#Arthur.27s_Magical_Creatures Osuto.jpg|A sketch of Australia holding his koala|link=http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_of_Hetalia#Australia.27s_Koala Feliks Pony.jpg|Felik petting his pony in Episode 47|link=http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_of_Hetalia#Feliks.27_Pony Gilbert's Bird.jpg|A shot of Gilbert's bird from his blog|link=http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_of_Hetalia#Gilbert.27s_Bird Finland + Sweden + Hanatamago.gif|A chibi-Tino, chibi-Berwald, and Hanatamago|link=http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_of_Hetalia#Hanatamago Greece's Cats.jpg|Kiku, Heracle, and Heracle's cats in Episode 54 (or, Episode 2 of Season 3)|link=http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_of_Hetalia#Heracles.27_Cats Iceland001.jpg|A chibi-Iceland and his puffin|link=http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_of_Hetalia#Iceland.27s_Puffin Zashiki-Warashi.jpg|A zashiki-warashi from Episode 30|link=http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_of_Hetalia#Kiku.27s_Magical_Creatures Kappa_and_Youkai.jpg|A youkai (sitting on the bag) and kappa from Episode 30|link=http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_of_Hetalia#Kiku.27s_Magical_Creatures Kitty - Episode 19.jpg|Kiku sitting with Kitty in Episode 19|link=http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_of_Hetalia#Kitty Kokolo.png|A sketch of Kokolo in the world map from volume 3 of the manga|link=http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_of_Hetalia#Kokolo CanadaAnime.png|Matthew holding Kumajirou in Episode 19|link=http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_of_Hetalia#Kumajirou APH Character CD Vol.2- Germany.PNG|Ludwig's character CD, which features him along with two of his dogs|link=http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_of_Hetalia#Ludwig.27s_dogs Netherland's Rabbit.jpg|'Netherland's rabbit' talking with Pochi-kun in the Netherlands and Isolationist! Japan! strip|link=http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_of_Hetalia#Netherlands.27_Rabbit Newzealand chibi.jpg|A chibi-New Zealand with his sheep from the world map in volume 3 of the manga|link=http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_of_Hetalia#New_Zealand.27s_Sheep Pochi-kun.jpg|'Pochi-kun', along with Kiku and Alfred, in Episode 50|link=http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_of_Hetalia#Pochi-kun Tony.jpg|Alfred and Tony from Episode 36|link=http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_of_Hetalia#Tony Category:Characters